


Pahalee Baar

by Diana924



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Boarding School, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Porn With Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era naturale che prima o poi sarebbero finiti in quella maniera.





	Pahalee Baar

**Author's Note:**

> \- partecipa al Giugnobalen di landedifandom, #04. First time

Era naturale che prima o poi sarebbero finiti in quella maniera.

A scuola erano stati emarginati, uno perché straniero l’altro perché illegittimo e di sangue misto, e per quello si erano lentamente avvicinati finendo per formare una coppia di amici piuttosto singolare. I professori avevano desistito nel tentare di separarli e nell’inculcare nella testa di Victor Frankenstein l’orgoglio di essere bianco ed europeo principalmente per i loro risultati accademici che lasciavano a bocca aperta chiunque. Lui ed Henry Jekyll erano stati chiamati a grandi cose fin da bambini, questo lo dicevano tutti.

Crescendo ai soliti insulti razziali se n’erano aggiunti altri in cui si sottintendeva che tra i due ci fossero rapporti innominabili ma nessuno dei diritti interessati se n’era curato.

Non ci trovavano nulla di male in quello che facevano, era per la scienza si erano detti la prima volta che era accaduto, solamente per la scienza e per poter capire perché la medicina, la morale e la stessa scienza avessero volutamente sdegnato quella particolare forma di piacere. Nelle notti d’inverno condividevano spesso il letto per scaldarsi non avendo a disposizione una coperta decente ed erano abituati a sentire il calore dell’altro così come i loro corpi premuti insieme.

Quella notte erano rimasti svegli fino a tardi a poco prima di chiudere gli occhi Victor aveva agito, senza nemmeno pensarci sul serio. Gli era sembrato naturale baciare Henry sulla bocca, un bacio goffo e timido, aveva aspettato che l’altro lo ricambiasse ma siccome non era avvenuto si era voltato dall’altra parte e si era addormentato mentre Henry sentiva le farfalle nello stomaco e si toccava le labbra desiderando di poter sentire nuovamente quel contatto.

Il giorno successivo aveva chiesto a Victor perché lo avesse fatto e perché si fosse sentito così bene quando le labbra dell’altro si erano goffamente posate sulle sue.

<< È una reazione chimica, il contatto tra due labbra procura piacere, dovrei però fare altri test per saperlo con certezza >> aveva risposto Victor sperando che l’altro facesse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Era stato allora che Henry aveva preso il suo volto tra le mani e lo aveva baciato, un bacio deciso, pieno di tenerezza e di timore, un bacio che Victor aveva ricambiato quasi all’istante.

<< Allora? Cosa ne pensi? >> aveva domandato Henry quando si erano separati, per fortuna a quell’ora la biblioteca era deserta.

<< Dovremmo … dovremmo condurre altri test, solamente tra di noi >> aveva risposto Henry e si erano baciati, ancora e ancora.

Si erano baciati di notte nel loro letto, negli angoli bui della scuola, nelle aule vuote col timore di essere scoperti, in alcune occasioni si persino baciati all’esterno, appoggiati ad un albero e sicuri che nessuno li avrebbe cercati. Crescendo i baci non erano stati più sufficienti, i loro corpi bramavano qualcosa di più e avevano provato, per la scienza si erano ripetuti.

Erano così venuti i baci senza camicia con le loro mani che esploravano curiose il corpo dell’altro, poi anche le brache erano sparite e si erano resi conto quanto fosse gradevole baciarsi mentre i rispettivi corpi si muovevano creando una frizione deliziosa ai loro sessi. Per testare una teoria una sera Victor aveva introdotto la mano dentro i pantaloni di Henry e aveva cominciato a toccare la virilità dell’altro strappandogli un gemito.

Aveva dunque proseguito annotando mentalmente come l’altro sembrasse gradire quei movimenti, come dovesse muovere la mano contro l’altro, dove doveva indugiare e come Henry gemesse il suo nome finché non lo aveva baciato con forza, non possono scoprirci così gli aveva sussurrato a fior di labbra e lui aveva assentito. Poi Henry aveva cercato le sue labbra con una voracità nuova prima che il suo corpo si tendesse e Victor sentisse una sostanza calda imbrattargli la mano.

Henry aveva poi replicato le sue azioni sul corpo di Victor e avevano concluso che la stimolazione manuale dei rispettivi sessi fosse indubbiamente piacevole, molto più piacevole di quando lo facevano a sé stessi ma avevano bisogno di altri test.

Avevano rischiato di farsi beccare dal bibliotecario quando Victor aveva nemmeno tanto sbadatamente inserito la mano tra i pantaloni di Henry mentre costui stava studiando per testare se il piacere mischiato al timore fosse altrettanto intenso.

E poi c’era stata quell’occasione in cui invece di usare la sua mano Henry aveva abbassato i pantaloni di Victor per poi procedere a quella che nei testi medici veniva definita “fellatio” ed Henry non si era mai sentito così bene, Henry era in ginocchio, la sua testa che si alzava e si abbassava mentre leccava e succhiava la sua virilità ed Henry si sentiva in paradiso, quel piacere era troppo intenso, quel calore era troppo forte e lui temeva che tutto quello potesse finire da un momento all’altro. Quando aveva raggiunto l’apice henry aveva inghiottito il suo sperma e Victor aveva considerato quell’immagine come la più erotica che avesse mai visto in vita sua.

Avevano replicato quell’azione innumerevoli volte, per la scienza ovviamente, alternandosi per poter decidere senza alcuna ombra di dubbio come risultasse più piacevole, se procurare godimento o goderne. E avevano provato a darsi piacere in quella maniera a vicenda trascorrendo intere notti persi in quel piacere cercando di trovare la posizione ottimale, persi in un vortice di piacere e godimento a cui non volevano rinunciare. Era stato durante una di quelle notti che quasi per caso si erano chiesti se non ci fosse altro, e come tutte le migliori scoperte era avvenuto per caso, assolutamente per caso.

Henry non sapeva cosa pensare e non sapeva spiegarsi perché mentre stava succhiando con una certa maestria il sesso di Victor avesse provato il desiderio di stringere con forza le natiche del biondo e poi di accarezzarlo dolcemente con un dito in quel luogo di cui non bisognava parlare in una conversazione tra gentiluomini. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che la cosa a Victor sarebbe piaciuta forse più del necessario dato che l’altro si era fatto sfuggire un gemito più forte degli altri e aveva aumentato l’intensità delle sue leccate sul sesso di Henry.

Ne avevano discusso poi e avevano deciso che fosse ora di passare all’atto finale, sapevano come avveniva perché molti dei loro compagni col favore della notte si dedicavano a quelle pratiche, nessuno aveva mai pensato di coinvolgerli e a loro stava bene così.

Quella notte si era infine decisi, per il benessere della scienza. Si erano baciati e accarezzati come avevano fatto innumerevoli volte negli anni e Victor non era riuscito a reprimere un gemito di dolore quando Henry aveva cominciato a stuzzicare la sua apertura con le dita, aveva usato una generosa porzione di olio trafugato dalle cucine ma forse non era sufficiente aveva pensato l’indiano.

<< Non ti fermare, il successivo esperimento avrebbe risultati inesatti e non possiamo permettercelo >> lo aveva rassicurato Victor prima che Henry cominciasse a muovere lentamente il dito dentro l’altro, ne aggiunse un secondo solo quando i sospiri di Victor divennero regolari. Victor cominciò a gemere di piacere quando li mosse a forbice, allargandolo e riempendolo, quei gemiti mandavano scariche elettriche al suo bassoventre pensò Henry prima di rendersi conto di essere eccitato. I gemiti di Victor erano diventati simili a un miagolio incoerente quando inserì il terzo dito, il biondo si stava muovendo andando incontro a quelle dita muovendo sensualmente il bacino, era tutto così seducente pensò Henry prima di ritirare le dita, si versò una dose abbondante di olio sul proprio membro e dopo aver chiesto l’approvazione dell’altro si decise a penetrarlo.

Victor rimase in silenzio prima di portare le mani sulla schiena di Henry e fargli segno che poteva muoversi, le spinte dell’indiano erano inizialmente lente e timorose, fu quando sentì le unghie del biondo sulla schiena che si decise ad aumentare il ritmo. Gemevano cercando di baciare e sfiorare l’altro, i loro corpi così diversi fusi in uno, le bocche che si cercavano, le mani che esploravano curiose e i loro fianchi che si muovevano sempre più velocemente, il corpo di Victor che sembrava volerlo intrappolare ed Henry che si spingeva sempre più a fondo e con più forza.

Non seppero dire quanto tempo durò tutto quello, solo che era bello, era il piacere più bello che avessero mai provato e lo volevano ancora, non solo per la scienza ma anche perché erano così felici in quel momento, le promesse che i loro occhi si scambiavano, le dichiarazioni sussurrate dalle loro dita, in seguito non avrebbero ricordato chi fu il primo a dire “ti amo”, solo che fu il segnale per i loro corpi di liberarsi, Victor venne tra i loro stomaci ed Henry dentro di lui mentre le loro labbra si univano per l’ennesima volta.

<< Dovremmo rifarlo, a ruoli invertiti, per sapere come sia e … bisogna provare altre posizioni per decidere quale procuri più piacere >> mormorò Victor mentre erano abbracciati, le mani di Henry tra i suoi capelli e l’altro che gli lasciava dei piccoli baci.

<< Assolutamente, e non solo a letto ma anche in tanti altri luoghi, abbiamo così tanto tempo >> rispose Henry prima di dargli un altro bacio sulla fronte, all’epoca pensavano davvero di avere a disposizione tutto il tempo del mondo.


End file.
